Jamais Perca as Esperanças
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Harry e Ginny estão cansados da Guerra contra Voldemort. Mas mesmo durante os tempos difíceis, alguns momentos ainda podem nos fazer felizes e permanecer em nossa memória.


Jamais Perca as Esperanças

  
Eles já estavam correndo havia um bom tempo. De fato, aquela chuva havia pego ambos de surpresa. Quando deixaram o castelo há algumas horas atrás, o céu estava bastante limpo, quase sem nuvens. Nenhum dos dois esperava por aquela súbita mudança no tempo, mas eles não podiam negar que ultimamente, com a guerra acontecendo, o mundo estava mesmo muito estranho - ou tão estranho quanto podia parecer para um bruxo.   
Pararam por um minuto sob uma árvore para descansar e se recompor. Precisavam encontrar logo um abrigo, estavam ficando ensopados. Um podia ouvir a respiração ofegante do outro, na tentativa de restaurarem o fôlego. O sol já se punha no horizonte e a Lua já se mostrava, tímida, porém bela.  
Não se passou muito tempo e logo ambos estavam correndo novamente. Não encontrando um abrigo melhor, tudo o que puderam fazer foi correr para dentro de uma pequena caverna que havia no meio daquele bosque. Olharam-se: estavam molhados dos pés à cabeça.   
"Droga!" exclamou Ginny. "Esta chuva não podia ter começado em hora mais inoportuna. Tivemos a oportunidade perfeita para desmascarar os Malfoy e a perdemos!"   
"Tenha calma, Ginny." replicou Harry enquanto tirava seu robe e o torcia. "Vamos ter outras oportunidades. Antes termos perdido essa chance do que sido descobertos. Mesmo minha Capa de Invisibilidade ainda pode se molhar. E ambos sabemos que o efeito da capa é falho quando ela se molha."   
Ginny concordou silenciosamente, enquanto torcia o robe. Harry olhou para um canto e sacou sua varinha:   
"Incendio!" disse ele. No instante seguinte uma pequena fogueira havia se acendido perto da parede. "Venha, Ginny. Vamos nos secar antes que fiquemos doentes."   
Aproximaram-se do fogo e Ginny conjurou dois varais para que eles pudessem pendurar os robes molhados. Sentaram-se em uma grande pedra que havia ali perto e ficaram se aquecendo. A caverna era pequena, mas não de todo desconfortável. Havia um quê de aconchego entre aquelas frias paredes de pedra recobertas de limo e musgo.   
Por um momento, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Estavam ambos exaustos e todos os dias mal-dormidos agora faziam efeito sobre eles. A Guerra já se estendia há bastante tempo, mais tempo do que Harry conseguia se lembrar. Voldemort recuperara plenamente seus poderes e voltara a atacar com força total, destroçando por completo a paz que o jovem bruxo almejara por tanto tempo. Ele sabia que o conflito seria inevitável, só não imaginava que seria tão rápido. Desejava com todas as suas forças que pudesse postergar aquele momento, mas sabia que era impossível. Desejo algum poderia adiar aquela batalha, assim como desejo algum traria seus pais de volta.   
Do lado de fora, a chuva engrossara e altos trovões podiam ser ouvidos. De quando em quando, um raio rasgava o céu e iluminava toda a abóbada celeste, que estava completamente coberta pelas nuvens carregadas.   
"Estou cansada, Harry." disse Ginny, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara no lugar. Sua voz estava pesada e sua expressão era um misto de angústia e desânimo.   
"Eu sei." falou Harry, aproximando-se dela. "Eu também estou. Devíamos descansar agora. Durma um pouco. Eu fico acordado caso algo aconteça."   
Mas Ginny balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.   
"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Harry." falou a bruxa olhando para o chão. "Eu estou cansada de tudo isso, dessa guerra sem sentido. Estou cansada de tantas mortes, de tanto sofrimento. Qual a razão disso tudo? Como podem existir pessoas que se alegram com o infortúnio e a desgraça de outras? Eu queria entender, Harry. Queria compreender isso tudo..."  
A voz de Ginny falhou e ela se calou por completo. Estava farta de ter que lutar, de ter que estar sempre alerta, de não poder ter tranqüilidade.   
"Não sei." disse Harry, respondendo a pergunta da companheira. "Tudo que eu entendo é que nada disso estaria acontecendo se não fosse por causa dos caprichos e desejos loucos de um bruxo sádico e insano."   
Ginny concordou silenciosamente. Outro trovão. O vento naquele momento estava forte e soprava a chuva para dentro da caverna. Harry rapidamente ergueu uma barreira para impedir a água de entrar. Eles já estavam quase que completamente secos e não precisavam se molhar novamente.   
Harry fitou demoradamente o fogo. Aquelas chamas o faziam se lembrar do brilho dos olhos de Dumbledore; aquele brilho vívido e esplendoroso que transmitia toda a sagacidade e sabedoria do velho bruxo.   
"Gostaria de saber como o Dumbledore, o Ron e os outros estão se saindo." disse Harry, mais para si mesmo do que para Ginny. "Espero que estejam tendo mais sorte que nós dois."   
"Tomara." falou a jovem. "Assim pelo menos alguma informação útil vai chegar ao Ministério. Papai tem tido bastantes problemas nos últimos tempos. Acho que ele vai ficar louco se isso tudo não terminar logo."   
Harry riu. Realmente, o Sr. Weasley estava constantemente reclamando de todo trabalho que estava tendo junto ao Ministério da Magia para apagar memórias de trouxas em todas as partes da Inglaterra. Não obstante, por mais esforço que o patriarca da família Weasley fizesse, parecia que o número de pessoas que precisavam ter suas memórias alteradas crescia num ritmo cada vez maior.  
"Mas pelo menos ele não integra a frente de ataque como o Ron, você e eu." sussurrou Harry e sua voz tinha uma ponta de angústia. Ginny sorriu de leve, embora seu rosto também demonstrasse um pouco de tristeza.   
Novamente silêncio. A chuva havia suavizado, e o som das gotas de água caindo ali perto era como uma suave e melancólica melodia. A noite já tinha caído por completo e a única fonte de luz que Harry e Ginny possuíam era a fogueira que queimava na caverna e os aquecia.   
"Parece que teremos que passar a noite aqui." disse Ginny, sem desviar os olhos do fogo. Harry concordou. Não iriam a lugar algum com aquela chuva. Não podiam aparatar em Hogwarts, que agora servia como base para a Ordem de Fênix.   
Para Ginny, a idéia de ter que dormir naquela caverna não era muito animadora. Estariam demasiado expostos ao inimigo. Claro, nada que não pudesse ser resolvido. Juntos, Ginny e Harry lançaram uma dúzia de feitiços de proteção. Obviamente, não conseguiriam a mesmo segurança do Castelo de Hogwarts, mas poderiam ficar mais tranqüilos; pelo menos seriam alertados caso algo se aproximasse da caverna e assim não seriam pegos de surpresa.   
O ar àquela hora já estava frio, ainda mais depois daquela tempestade. Harry olhou ao seu redor, procurando algum lugar onde pudessem dormir e descansar, mas não viu nada senão as paredes úmidas e algumas dezenas de estalactites e estalagmites que pendiam do teto e do chão da caverna. Teriam que improvisar. Ao comentar aquilo com Ginny, a ruiva apenas sorriu.   
"Nada que um pouco de toque feminino não resolva." falou a caçula da família Weasley sacando a varinha. Em poucos minutos havia alguns enfeites no teto e nas paredes da caverna, bem como uma cama feita de flores e folhas trançadas.   
"É bem você." falou Harry, rindo do feito da jovem. Ginny se aproximou e recostou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, ambos mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos e reflexões. A fogueira lançava sua parca luz sobre o jovem casal e projetava suas sombras na parede de pedra da caverna, como se fossem difusos fantasmas na escuridão da noite.   
A chuva parara por completo e as nuvens começavam a desaparecer, carregadas pelo vento noturno. Harry continuava com os olhos fixos no fogo crepitante, nas labaredas vermelhas e nas faíscas que subiam no ar para logo se apagarem por completo no infinito. Em silêncio, ele se recordava das muitas batalhas que já tinha travado ao lado de Ginny, Ron e Hermione desde que a Guerra efetivamente começara. Juntos, os quatro já haviam enfrentado mais bruxos das trevas do que podiam sequer se recordar. Nesse meio tempo, Hermione deixara de integrar a frente de ataque para se dedicar à parte tática junto de Dumbledore e de outros membros da Ordem de Fênix. Não que ela não lutasse mais na Guerra - era praticamente impossível não ter que lutar naqueles dias - mas a bruxa se dedicava mais à elaboração de planos e táticas. E aquilo definitivamente era melhor do que tê-la em campo de batalha. Não que Harry pensasse que ela duelava mal. Definitivamente aquele não era o caso, uma vez que Hermione era muito boa em quase tudo o que fazia, mas tê-la como mente pensante de fato os ajudava, e muito!   
"Já faz mais de dois anos." murmurou Harry. Ginny o olhou, surpresa.   
"O que já faz mais de dois anos, Harry?" indagou a bela moça.   
"Já faz mais de dois anos desde que toda essa loucura começou. Digo, o conflito entre Voldemort e eu já se estende há muito mais tempo, mas há dois anos e meio é que a Guerra realmente começou."   
"É, eu me lembro." disse Ginny com o olhar perdido. "Foi no último dia de aula do meu último ano em Hogwarts. Snape entrou eufórico no Salão Principal naquele dia, dizendo que o Lord das Trevas estava atacando Hogsmeade. Não demorou muito para que alguns Comensais alcançassem o Castelo... Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia, do pânico dos alunos mais novos, da bagunça, do medo..."  
Harry olhou para a jovem que estava ao seu lado. Sabia que Ginny gostaria de ter tido uma festa de encerramento. Sabia que ela sentia pelo fato de nunca poder ter tido a oportunidade de realmente se despedir de Hogwarts e de seus colegas como ele teve. Colocou os braços em volta de Ginny e a puxou para perto de si. A jovem se aconchegou nos braços de Harry e assim permaneceram durante alguns minutos, enquanto conversavam e relembravam o início da guerra contra o Lord das Trevas.   
Era impressionante como já haviam passado por tanto, tantas coisas; coisas que muitos bruxos jamais sequer imaginariam enfrentar. Haviam sido obrigados a crescer e a amadurecer muito antes de seu tempo. Eram ainda tão jovens e ainda assim pareciam ter vivido mais de cem anos. Com efeito, o tempo se arrastava demorada e pesadamente durante a guerra. Aqueles dois anos e meio pareciam muito mais do que realmente eram; pareciam trazer consigo um peso tal, que era quase impossível suportá-lo. De fato, a guerra era aquilo mesmo: um fardo denso e pesado em demasia; um fardo que poucos estavam preparados para carregar.   
Em sua mente, Harry praguejou e amaldiçoou Voldemort e todo e qualquer bruxo que seguisse o Lord Negro.   
"Droga!" resmungou ele, batendo na parede com o punho fechado. "Malditos sejam todos esse bruxos! Desgraçados! Bastardos infelizes!"   
Ginny olhou espantada para o namorado. Não era do feitio de Harry se descontrolar daquele jeito. Ele até parecia outra pessoa. Mas naquele momento em especial, o rapaz queria mesmo era mandar tudo para o Inferno. Estava farto daquilo tudo. Por que a humanidade não podia viver em paz? Será que era tão difícil assim? Até parecia que a única coisa que sustentava as pessoas era a guerra. E não era só no mundo da magia! No mundo trouxa, as guerras também eram uma constante, como Harry bem podia se lembrar das aulas de História que teve antes de ir para Hogwarts. Desde a Antigüidade o mundo fora marcado pelas disputas entre pessoas, cidades, Estados ou até mesmo nações inteiras. Houve as Guerras Greco-romanas, as Revoluções na França, na Rússia e em tantos outros países, a Primeira e a Segunda Guerras Mundiais... Em todas elas, tantas pessoas foram mortas, tantas vidas massacradas, lares despedaçados e famílias destruídas... Valeu a pena? Infelizmente, para aquela pergunta, Harry não tinha a resposta. Sabia apenas que não queria mais ver ninguém sofrendo. Não queria mais ver a dor de uma criança que perde seus pais, de uma mulher que perde seu marido ou de um pai que perde seu filho.  
"Harry." chamou Ginny, apertando sua mão. "Tenha calma. Eu sei que tudo isso é difícil, mas não podemos perder as esperanças. Não agora que já fomos tão longe."   
Harry suspirou. Sabia que Ginny tinha razão. Fechando os olhos, tratou de colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Respirou fundo e se acalmou, voltando a ser simplesmente Harry Potter.   
Olhou em seu relógio e percebeu que já era um pouco mais de onze horas. Puxa, já havia se passado mais de quatro horas desde que eles tinham entrado na caverna. Ele não tinha percebido que se passara todo esse tempo.   
Tateando os bolsos, percebeu que tinha consigo duas barras de chocolate. Estavam um pouco amassadas, mas nada que importasse realmente. Estendeu uma das barras para Ginny, que aceitou com satisfação. Estavam famintos àquela hora da noite, e aquelas barras de chocolate tinham vindo na hora certa.   
"Bastante conveniente andar com isso no bolso, Harry." falou Ginny com a boca cheia. Harry sorriu. A jovem se parecia com uma criança de cinco anos que ganhara a sobremesa antes da hora.   
"Bem, nunca se sabe quando vamos encontrar um dementador vagando pelas ruas, não é mesmo?" falou o rapaz. "Afinal, um bruxo prevenido vale por dois!"   
Ginny riu do comentário do companheiro. Degustaram o chocolate lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que imaginavam se Ron, Hermione e os outros estariam preocupados com eles.   
"Certamente a essa hora o Ron está arrancando os cabelos de tanta preocupação." disse Ginny, enquanto levava o último pedaço de chocolate à boca e limpava as mãos. Harry concordou. Já deviam ter voltado ao castelo há bastante tempo e, com certeza, o amigo estava completamente impaciente com a demora do casal. Àquela altura, Ron provavelmente já estava discutindo com Hermione um modo de encontrá-los.   
"Bem." disse Harry dando os ombros. "Não seria realmente o Ron se não fizesse algo do tipo, não é mesmo?"   
Ambos riram das atitudes que o ruivo sempre tomava. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Ron continuava sendo impulsivo e estourado. Mesmo a fama dos Weasleys de terem "pavio curto" era pouca coisa se comparada às constantes explosões do rapaz quando algo o afligia ou o incomodava. Definitivamente, algumas coisas jamais iriam mudar!   
Ginny então abriu um largo sorriso, parecendo perdida em seus pensamentos.   
"O que foi?" perguntou Harry, admirando como ela ficava bonita quando sorria daquele jeito.  
"Nada." respondeu a ruiva. "Eu apenas me lembrei do dia em que contamos ao Ron sobre nós dois."   
E foi com grande saudade que Harry se recordou do dia em que Ron ficara sabendo de seu relacionamento com Ginny. Na verdade, o jovem bruxo não conseguia pensar em muitas razões para rir daquele dia, uma vez que o amigo quase o matara num súbito ataque de ciúme fraterno. Mas ele tinha que concordar que sentia falta dos seus velhos tempos de escola. Já se formara havia mais de três anos afinal.   
Conversaram um pouco, relembrando a época em que estudaram em Hogwarts. Recordaram-se dos professores, das aulas, das travessuras que aprontavam. Tinham saudade de tudo aquilo. Mas tinham ainda mais saudade de um certo gigante, que durante toda a vida escolar do casal havia sido mais que um professor e companheiro: havia sido um amigo inesquecível e fiel. Harry lamentou em silêncio a morte de Hagrid. De todas as pessoas que ele conhecia, Hagrid era uma das que ele mais amava no mundo.   
"Que você seja feliz, meu amigo, onde quer que esteja." pensou Harry, sentindo uma lágrima correr-lhe o rosto e salgar-lhe os lábios. Ginny o abraçou, beijando seu rosto ternamente.   
Passados alguns minutos de silêncio, preenchidos somente pela respiração do jovem casal e pelo ocasional canto de um grilo, Harry olhou para Ginny, secando as lágrimas.   
"Não vamos nos deixar abater!" falou o bruxo. "Nós não vamos desistir nunca, não é mesmo? Vamos ganhar essa guerra maldita e dedicar nossa vitória ao Hagrid!"   
"Agora sim você está falando como o Harry Potter que eu conheço!" disse Ginny, sorrindo. "Jamais perca as esperanças! Devemos ter fé! Tudo vai acabar bem!"  
"Sim." disse Harry, com uma expressão determinada. "E quando isso tudo terminar, nós vamos nos casar, Ginny."   
A jovem parou, sem saber o que dizer. Encarou Harry como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir.   
"Eu escutei direito?" perguntou ela, ainda com expressão de descrença. "Harry James Potter, você realmente está me pedindo em casamento?"   
"Sim." disse Harry, sorrindo. "Virgínia Weasley, você quer se casar comigo?"   
O sorriso de Ginny naquele momento ficaria para sempre estampado na memória de Harry.   
"Mas é claro que eu quero, Harry!" falou a jovem que, apesar das circunstâncias em que se encontravam, não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.   
"Eu sei que não é o melhor momento para fazer o pedido, mas eu não me contive." falou o bruxo. Ginny balançou veemente a cabeça.   
"O momento é ótimo, Harry." disse a ruiva. "Bem, eu confesso que eu tinha imaginado uma dezena de rosas e margaridas, e pássaros cantando ao nosso redor, mas definitivamente, o momento não poderia ser melhor."   
Harry riu e apanhou a varinha. "Não seja por isso." disse ele. No instante seguinte, a caverna inteira se encheu do chão até o teto de rosas, margaridas e dezenas de outras flores. Com outro movimento da sua varinha, Harry transfigurou alguns pedregulhos em pássaros, que logo encheram o ambiente com seu belo canto.   
"Melhor assim?" indagou o rapaz. Ginny sorria abertamente, admirada com a doçura do noivo.   
"Claro!" exclamou a bruxa. "Você não muda, não é Harry?"   
"Jamais." replicou o jovem, voltando a transformar os pássaros em pedras. Afinal, não podiam correr o risco de serem descobertos.   
Harry olhou novamente em seu relógio: faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a meia noite. Ginny soltou uma exclamação ao saber que já era tão tarde. Então, sorrindo levemente, ela murmurou:   
"Não foi bem assim que eu pensei em passar a noite de hoje."  
"Como?" indagou Harry, sem entender. Ginny o fitou profundamente.   
"Você realmente não se lembra que dia é hoje, Harry?" perguntou. O rapaz fez que não com a cabeça, e Ginny não pôde deixar de notar que sua expressão mostrava grande curiosidade. "Ora, Harry! Hoje dia 24 de Dezembro. Harry, hoje é véspera de Natal!"   
O bruxo soltou uma exclamação. Ele realmente se esquecera completamente do Natal. Mas também, com toda aquela loucura acontecendo, os dias pareciam sempre iguais para o jovem. O rapaz tinha perdido completamente a contagem do tempo desde que o conflito começara, tanto que ficou admirado com o fato de Ginny ter conseguido manter um calendário decente.   
"Pelas barbas de Merlin!" falou o jovem bruxo, enquanto seu relógio apitava meia noite. "Eu nem me lembrava que já era época de Natal!"   
Então, Ginny retirou do bolso uma caixinha pequena envolta em uma fita dourada.   
"Feliz Natal, Harry." disse a jovem mulher, entregando o presente a Harry. O bruxo não soube o que dizer.   
"Obrigado, meu amor." murmurou, enquanto abria a caixinha. Dentro dela havia um pequeno anjo moldado em prata. Era realmente lindo. Harry se perguntou de onde Ginny havia tirado dinheiro para comprar algo que, certamente, havia sido muito caro.   
"É para você, Harry." falou a ruiva. "Por você ser meu anjo da guarda, por você ser o homem maravilhoso que é e por simplesmente existir em minha vida. Obrigada por tudo. Eu te amo."   
Harry sentiu-se extremamente emocionado com o que Ginny dissera a ele. Então, puxando-a para um abraço apertado, Harry falou:   
"Eu também te amo! Me desculpe, Ginny. Eu não pude comprar nenhum presente para você."   
Mas ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça, negando o que Harry dissera.   
"Você me deu hoje o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar. Foi o melhor presente do mundo." disse Ginny, sorrindo para o noivo. "E mesmo que você não tivesse me dado nada, só o fato de você realmente me amar já é muito mais do que eu poderia querer."   
Novamente, Harry não soube o que dizer. Olharam-se. Naquele momento, Harry finalmente entendeu como um olhar podia valer mais do que mil palavras. Por um breve instante, o tempo pareceu parar por completo, e eles se esqueceram do mundo à sua volta e de todos os problemas que tinham e enfrentavam. Eram felizes e o resto que ficasse para depois. Beijaram-se afetuosamente, procurando transmitir um ao outro o quanto se amavam.   
Quando finalmente se separaram, sorriram verdadeiramente. Então, Harry pegou a mão de Ginny e a conduziu até a cama improvisada no canto da caverna. Deitaram-se e ficaram lá, parados. Apesar de tudo, apesar das circunstâncias, cada um sentia um grande conforto na companhia do outro.   
Enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos flamejantes da noiva, Harry pensou que realmente não importava o quão difíceis eram as peças que o Destino lhe reservava e nem o quanto ainda precisaria lutar antes de derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Sentia apenas que se fosse ao lado de Ginny, ele com certeza poderia suportar tudo aquilo que lhe fosse imposto. Não perderia as esperanças, não naquele momento. Mais do que nunca Harry sentia que podiam vencer. Tinha que ter fé. Não seria fácil. Mesmo que o Lord das Trevas fosse destruído, ainda haveria muito a ser feito. E Harry jamais descansaria enquanto o mundo vivesse sob o comando de poucos ou enquanto existissem pessoas que privilegiavam seus próprios interesses mesquinhos e egoístas em detrimento ao caráter e à solidariedade. Definitivamente, ainda havia muito a ser feito, mas Harry realmente acreditava que um dia o mundo poderia ter paz.  
"Definitivamente teremos paz, não é mesmo, Ginny?" perguntou Harry. Mas a jovem já adormecera. Aquele dia fora demasiado cansativo. O rapaz admirou o rosto da bruxa por um breve momento, contemplando o semblante sereno da noiva, e sorriu.  
"Feliz Natal, Ginny." murmurou Harry, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre a face de sua futura esposa e lhe dava um suave beijo na testa. "Feliz Natal." 

  
_____________________  


  
Aqui termina esse pequeno conto. Espero que eu tenha me saído bem, uma vez que minha especialidade é Card Captor Sakura. Este é o meu primeiro conto (publicado) de Harry Potter. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dele tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo.   
Na verdade, este conto reflete um pouco da minha visão sobre o mundo. Eu abro os jornais ou assisto aos noticiários e fico pensando como o ser humano pode ser tão cruel consigo próprio. E fico realmente magoado de ver o que as pessoas estão fazendo umas às outras. Entretanto, este humilde escritor de fics ainda tem esperanças. E, a despeito das críticas e opiniões negativas de muitas pessoas, eu acredito que a humanidade tem jeito. Claro, não sejamos ingênuos de acreditar em uma sociedade utópica e perfeita, uma vez que todos sabemos que nada é realmente perfeito. Estamos lidando com seres humanos, afinal, e o que é bom para um pode ser ruim para outro. Bem, como dizem por aí, a esperança é a última que morre.   
Este foi apenas um fic curtinho para comemorar o Natal. Dedico este conto à Andréa e à Fabi, minhas duas grandes amigas. Dréa, Fabi, muito obrigado por tudo! Por terem escutado tão pacientemente todas as minhas idéias, desde as mais brilhantes às mais absurdas. Obrigado por todas as vezes que vocês duas me apoiaram e me ajudaram, mesmo sem saber. Obrigado por serem as ótimas pessoas que são. Tive muita sorte de conhecer vocês. Espero que nós ainda possamos trocar muitas idéias e escrever muitas coisas juntos!   
A todos os fãs de Harry Potter, no Brasil e ao redor do mundo, um Natal cheio de muita paz e felicidade e um excelente Ano Novo! Que vocês sejam felizes sempre, sem importar aonde estejam.   
E a todos os escritores de fanfictions, que vocês possam encontrar prazer em suas criações. Jamais deixem de escrever e preservar a memória de nossos personagens favoritos!   
  
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.   
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
  
Felipe S. Kai  
  
Início: 28/11/2002  
Término: 06/12/2002  
1ª Revisão: 07/12/2002  
2ª Revisão: 09/12/2002  
3ª Revisão: 10/12/2002  



End file.
